Question: Bre is reading a book. She read $12$ pages in the car, $16$ pages at the park, and then $68$ pages at home. How many pages did Bre read?
Solution: Bre read ${12}$ pages in the car and then another ${16}$ pages at the park. $?$ $12$ $16$ Pages read in the car & at the park Pages read in car Pages read at the park ${12} + {16} = {28}$ Bre read ${68}$ pages at home. $?$ $28$ $68$ Total pages read Pages read in the car & at the park Pages read at home ${28} + {68} = 96}$ Bre read $96}$ pages. Bre read a total of $96}$ pages.